<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Than Last Year's Gift by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204730">Better Than Last Year's Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes'>Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, Restraints, Valentine's Day, good husband JT, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s day is coming and I wanted to do something special and Prodigal son related so this is what I decided on. Send me a pairing, their relationship (romantic/platonic/etc), a spice level (sweet, hot, or extra spicy) and I will write a drabble for you! </p><p>requested by akingnotaprncss on Twitter who gave me lots of options for pairings and spice level!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Than Last Year's Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I got you something special, close your eyes."</p><p>"JT, I swear if this is all just for a box of chocolates-" </p><p>"It's not, I did good this year. Promise." She rolled her eyes before closing them. He took his wife's hand and led her down the hallway, into their room. </p><p>“Alright, you can open them.”</p><p>Malcolm was in their bed, cuffed by his wrists and ankles to the bed. He was flush, his cock already hard and leaking come. </p><p>“You already started without me? I thought this was my present?”</p><p>“Well, we had to do something to pass the time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>